


Alone but never apart.

by Hauk



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, I'm Sorry, M/M, Majestic Thorin, Moon runes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauk/pseuds/Hauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>This story takes place during the journey to Erebor. We'll find out what really happened as to why the ponies went missing. Maybe some unheard conversations during when the screen skipped forward. Some new things about moon runes, and maybe a thing or two deep within Thorin's own mind, the things he never dares speak out-loud.. It will contain Fili/Kili, Thorin/Dwalin, and probably other random stuff as I throw it in there.. It's my first story on here, please don't kill me. ;-;</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runes of lost ponies

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry._  
> 

#  Runes of lost ponies.

It was a known thing for dwarves when they came of a certain age and of course if the other was born, the name of their soul mate and life partner would appear on their palm of their left hand. This was because the land hand had what was know as the 'vein of love' with a 'direct connection' to the heart itself. This name only appeared on a specific day however, and by the light of the moon. The day had to be the same as when either partner had been born, mainly the same moon that had shown on them that night. It was by the light of the moon that would then reveal the name to the dwarf, so long as the palm was not hidden by the moon's glow. The location of this often made it hard for dwarves to find their soul mates. They were hard workers, often if not always working with their hands. Some even covered for their choice of weapon. Sometimes it came with feelings of despair as it was often hard for the dwarf to have the time to wait every night to expose their palm to the moonlight. Or the night the moon wouldn't show at all. Some dwarves chose not to even bother with the distraction of a mate, or they would hide the feeling away. All are born with this, but some never show, the reason given for this being the the partner was never born. This was told to each dwarf as they became of age to know what it meant, generally if it was forgotten to be said it ended up in little fights of each partner complaining the other had drawn on them. That had been the case with young Fili and Kili when they started to become of age. Their mother had left out that small detail, and Thorin Oakenshield, their uncle had been too busy with everything that it was never told to them. It all began on the Journey to take back Erebor... 

"Fili! Fiiilliiii!" Kili had cried out to his brother with a pout on his face. They'd just settled down to watch the ponies as instructed, Fili, the other, and much blonder of the two had gone off to count and make sure they were all there. He heard his brother's voice and came back to him with a slight head tilt to the pout.

"What, Kili?" The older spoke as he took a seat by his brother, the ponies right in their vision, so they would be carefully watched. 

"This! Why did you draw on me!" The younger exclaimed holding out his hand. It was glimmering under the moon, a name written in a soft pale blue, but vivid enough to be read quit clearly. It spelled out the blond dwarf's name, which he'd taken to staring at it for a moment, even grabbing his hand to pull it closer. 

"I didn't do it.." He said, his shadow covering the lettering and it faded away within an instant. He shifted himself, and there again it appeared. The two young dwarves spoke quietly to themselves trying to figure it out. Fili had shifted to expose his own palm, but his right of course, and shrugged a little. 

"I don't have anything, why do you?" The older had asked his brother with a glance, and Kili had pouted once again staring at his hand in a wonder.

"I don't know.. you swear it wasn't you?" Brown eyes lifted to meet sparkling blue, a blue that nearly matched the mark on the younger's hand. Fili nodded as to tell him it wasn't him. Kili huffed a little, and the two began to wonder again why this was there. Why him! It was then the moonlight faded behind clouds, and the mark once again disappeared. Fili sighed softly and pulled the pouting dwarf in for a hug. 

They stayed quiet for sometime, their mission long forgotten with the thought of that mark, Fili's name on his baby brother's hand. Blue eyes darted around as a soft wind rustled through the trees. It had grown quiet soon after, and the small wind had pressing the clouds forward exposing the moon once again. Fili had his arms around his brother loosely. Kili had his head laid on his brothers shoulder when he'd noticed a faint glow, coming from his brothers left hand. He picked it up, the other without a care. Kili used his fingers to expose the others palm and whimpered a little. The sound made Fili glance down and stare now at his own hand, and Kili exposed his own.

"If I didn't do it, and you didn't do it.. and it only shows up when the moon decides to show itself, then..." Kili had started to say while he glanced at his brother who was staring at their hands, then shook his head of the thought and turned blue eyes to meet dark. They stared at each other. Crystal blue eyes twinkling with the light of the moon, dark eyes playfully confused. Fili could see the moon reflecting in his younger brothers eyes. They both gave each other a small smile. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes. 

The area flooded with a bright moon glow, two brothers sat together, eyes never failing, cuddled in the arms of protection. Behind them the sounds of thudding retreating footsteps had finally woken them from their daze, they got up quickly, but the sound had faded, and nothing was left but upturned trees, and deep embedded footprints in the ground. They ran around the area, for the moment forgetting the moon runes on their hands.

"Kili! Uhm.. there's a problem!" Came a voice from a close distance. The older came over to his brother who in turn was staring in the direction of the ponies. Kili's eyes lowered for a moment back to his hand, the glowing slowly fading away as a cloud passed over the moon once again. 

"You're right.. Uncle Thorin's playing tricks on us!" The younger huffed out, causing a brow raise from Fili.

"I was.. talking about the ponies, but that works too! I don't think he'd take the ponies though... do you?" Fili asked glancing at his brother, their eyes met again, before they turned back into the direction of the ponies. It was then they felt a small figure come between them, and the sultry smell of fresh made food from the steam hitting their noses. The small figure stood still holding the wooden bowls.

"What's the matter?" Came a soft voice glancing between the two.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies..." Kili said quickly eyes still staring towards the ponies with a dumbfounded look.

"Only we've encountered a.. slight problem..." followed Fili who turned to the hobbit with almost a cute innocence in his eyes.

"We had sixteen.. now there's.. fourteen.." He spoke again eyes turning back to the ponies with a glance. The halfling's eyes followed the taller two to the ponies with a slight pout. The dwarves then went off to find out which of the ponies had gone missing. Once decided it was Daisy and Bungo, they then had to figure out how, or.. where. Kili's mind kept fluttering to the moon runes, but once again was snapped from it when his brother called about a light. The two stared in the direction, now knowing what and who.. but how would they get their ponies back. The halfling's idea of telling Thorin, well that would be a terrible idea! Although Kili wanted to get at him for this cruel joke. 

"We really should do something.." Came the small voice again as he stared towards the trolls feast.

"Yes.. you should!" The dwarves seemed to agree that it was time for the burglar to show his strengths, with of course the promise they would be right behind him. So began the small battle of "The lost ponies.." and the new found information that dwarves were riddled with parasites.. but still, Kili still had on his mind through all the chaos why Thorin would play such a mean trick on them. Well maybe it wasn't too mean, but still! He had to find out one way or another..


	2. No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves have gotten to Rivendell. What did Thorin speak of when they had decided to leave? Has Kili finally let go of this crazy idea of trickery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am a horrible story writer, I'm more of a poet, forgive me. .-._

# No one 

The battle with the trolls left some with small wounds, and some with gashes to their pride, but all went well. The Wizard that had recently left the company had come back to them in their time of need. Time seemed to go so slowly, but the ever changing lands would suggest otherwise. The young dark eyed dwarf kept trying to get his uncles attention, but it was proving to be quite difficult, with good reason. Thorin was busy with leading, or dealing with the Wizard. Each night, the brothers would cuddle together for warmth from the cool air surrounding them and talk about what they had seen on themselves. The marks had faded away, and each night they had checked, nothing. Kili finally decided to let the memory fade as the marks had on their hands. That and Thorin at the moment wasn't exactly the type to talk kindly after having been led to a place he hated most. Fili and Kili however were in awe at the beautiful city, and once full went exploring. Thorin had disappeared with the Elf and Wizard, Balin following as well. The dwarves gathered below all of course rambling on loudly and abusing Bombur. All in good fun. It was soon that Thorin and Balin returned, and the company grew quiet...

"Durin's day is upon us soon, the map spoke of the hidden door, and it's location.. " A deep voice spoke from behind a larger dwarf that had gone over to the two of them. Their uncle moved around the two older brothers, Dwalin and Balin who were whispering to each other. His eyes were downcast-ed just slightly.

"Let's have some rest, and food. You can tell us about the map." Bofur spoke from the small fire where he had been cooking and tossing things at Bombur before Thorin had come in. 

"No time now. Get your things." Thorin's voice was deep, and demanding a bit weary it seemed. He didn't give time for any response as he moved away from the group. He was already ready to leave without a second look back on the city. The company spoke among themselves, wondering what was going on. Fili and Kili got up slowly and followed him, maybe now they would have a moment to speak to their uncle. Kili, though he promised Fili would let the marks be, let the memory fade, but he couldn't fully put it passed himself. The dark eyes dwarf bit his lip a little, and had pulled his brother aside, Fili rolled his eyes a little and moved away to let the younger be. He slowly moved to his uncle, who was standing nearby the exit awaiting the rest of the company to get ready to leave this hellish place.

"Uncle, I have a question.." Came a soft voice from behind the others turned back. The older dwarf had turned to him with a look of worry. Kili met the others sapphire orbs with a small smile telling him not to worry. 

"I've never known you to be one to play tricks, but why did you that night when we were watching the ponies?" He asked keeping his stare to the other. Thorin tilted his head with an obvious confusion falling over him.

"What are you talking abo.." He began but Kili had turned away a little.

"I mean it's not life threatening, it's just words but why did you write them on us? And how did you do it to make it only appear with the moon?.. And when did you remove it? It only lasted the one night, and now it's fully gone, I keep chec..." His shoulders were grabbed lightly by the older dwarf who stared down into his eyes with a majestic serious look. 

"It means you and Fili were meant to be. It's no trick. It's the name of your soul mate. That night happened to have the same moon in which one of you were born, thus bringing out the names." His voice was almost soothing as he spoke, and the younger dwarf nodded to him, that made perfect sense. That moment they shared together, and he was quite thankful that Thorin wasn't cruel to play tricks like that. He should have known that. Thorin wasn't ever the type for pranks.. Was he? The young dwarf felt himself being pulled into a hug. He had grunted softly, and hugged his uncle back. Once he was released, he ran back to Fili with the news. 

"Fili! Fili! Oh Fili! We are meant to be! We are soul mates and lovers, and that's what the moon showed!" The dark eyed dwarf went off excitidly nearly flailing at the news.

"Soul mates? Us?" Fili replied to the others ramble off and smiled to him, pulling him into a hug.

"What about uncle? Does he have one?" The blond spoke as his brother clung to him. The younger glanced up with a slight shrug. 

"I.. didn't ask." Kili spoke with a little pout, but once Fili mentioned it, he'd returned to his uncle quickly. He moved over with a gentle tap to his shoulder. The older turned again to glance at him though majestic eyes. 

"Uncle.. who's yours?" The young dwarf asked with a little cock of his head a curiosity in those dark eyes. 

"Now's not the time to speak of mates, Kili." Came a low voice interrupted quickly.

"But Uncle! You have to have one." The young one replied pulling at his uncles hand to expose it. 

"There is no moon now, Kili, and it's not the time to talk of this." The looming voice grew almost darker as he spoke with a hard look down to the young one. Kili shifted and let go of his uncle's hand.

"Surely you must know, though.." The dark eyed dwarf piped up quietly, almost with a sadness. Thorin moved from his nephew to call to the others.

"Let's go! We are wasting daylight." His words were strong, and quickly they filed out loyal to the strong voice of the other. Kili stayed behind after Fili had gone forward following behind Gloin. 

"Uncle.." 

But Thorin shook his head at the younger nephew's call. He stepped forward to follow the group, but Kili was young, and insistent. He wanted to know! The royal lines of Durin were sure to have an obvious mate for the king, right? He's grabbed his uncle's arm with a deep stare into the others eyes.

"Who do you love, Uncle?" The young one asked quietly with unwavering sad eyes. 

"I love each dwarf on this quest, and my family maybe a bit more." The would be king spoke to his nephew with a glance.

"I mean really love, Thorin.. who's your soul mate?" He persisted as he moved to hold onto the others left hand with a strong grasp. For a while the dwarf was silent, The company had stopped a ways ahead to look back at the leader who had not followed.

"In all my years, and all the moons I have come to see, so many have come across to find their soul mates. I have witnessed countless amounts of our kinds happy beginnings to each other. Promises made forever, love and weddings. Laughter and tears." Thorin spoke, his eyes had wandered a bit to meet his company's glance. He shook his head lightly back to his nephew. 

"Were you married, uncle?.. did.. you .. something happen?" Kili finally spoke as he let go of his uncle's hand with a sad pout. 

"Never in all my moons, in all the numerous times I have come to check has a name come across my hand, or my mind, or my heart.." He said to the younger, who moved in to hug him lightly whispering s soft sorry.

"You are alone.." soft tears slipped from dark eyes as a small voice piped up.

"I may stand apart... , however .. I am never alone." Large arms embraced the smaller dwarf for a long moment, before they parted, Thorin nodded to the company and they continued their way, Kili in front of him, and Thorin keeping behind. 

_What was never spoken was the young would be king, may have had someone deep in his mind that he loved with all his heart, but he knew in his long life he would always have.. no one._   



End file.
